Грэг Юнивёрс/Галерея/Официальные арты
Раскадровки Steven Universe - Laser Light Cannon Animatic|«Laser Light Cannon» Steven Universe - Cat Fingers Animatic|«Cat Fingers» "Strong in the Real Way"— Demo from Steven Universe|«Coach Steven» The Ocean Is Gone Ocean Gem Storyboard.png|«Ocean Gem» Gregstoryboard.png|«Watermelon Steven» Maximum capacity clip.png|«Maximum Capacity» Maximum Capacity Drawings (1).jpg Maximum Capacity Drawings (5).jpg Maximum Capacity Drawings (6).jpg Maximum Capacity Drawings (7).jpg Story For Steven Storyboard 0.png|«Story for Steven» Story For Steven Storyboard 7.jpg The Message Storyboard 0.png|«The Message» We Need to Talk storyboard 01.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 1, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 02.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 2, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 06.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 3, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 07.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 4, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 09.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 5, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 10.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 6, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 15.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 7, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 16.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 8, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 17.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 9, авторства Кэти Митрофф We Need to Talk storyboard 19.png|Расскадровка «We Need to Talk» 10, авторства Кэти Митрофф GregRoseSpin.gif Keystone Motel Storyboard Greg Driving Van Steven Yawns.jpg|«Keystone Motel» RM Keystone Motel 02.png RM Keystone Motel 03.png RM Keystone Motel 04.png RM Keystone Motel 05.png RM Keystone Motel 06.png RM Keystone Motel 07.png RM Keystone Motel 08.png RM Keystone Motel 09.png RM Keystone Motel 10.png RM Keystone Motel 11.png RM Keystone Motel 12.png RM Keystone Motel 13.png RM Keystone Motel 22.png RM Keystone Motel 23.png Keystone Motel Storyboard Steven Eating Breakfast.png RM Keystone Motel 28.png RM Keystone Motel 29.png RM Keystone Motel 30.png RM Keystone Motel 31.png RM Keystone Motel 32.png RM Keystone Motel 33.png RM Keystone Motel 34.png RM Keystone Motel 35.png RM Keystone Motel 36.png RM Keystone Motel 37.png RM Keystone Motel 38.png RM Keystone Motel 39.png RM Keystone Motel 40.png RM Keystone Motel 41.png RM Keystone Motel 42.png RM Keystone Motel 43.png RM Keystone Motel 54.png RM Keystone Motel 55.png RM Keystone Motel 56.png RM Keystone Motel 57.png RM Keystone Motel 58.png RM Keystone Motel 59.png RM Keystone Motel 60.png RM Keystone Motel 61.png RM Keystone Motel 70.png RM Keystone Motel 71.png RM Keystone Motel 72.png RM Keystone Motel 76.png RM Keystone Motel 78.png RM Keystone Motel 79.png RM Keystone Motel 80.png RM Keystone Motel 81.png RM Keystone Motel 82.png RM Keystone Motel 83.png RM Keystone Motel 84.png RM Keystone Motel 85.png RM Keystone Motel 86.png Steven's Birthday Storyboard 1.png|«Steven's Birthday» Steven's Birthday Storyboard 2.png Steven's Birthday Storyboard 3.png Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 03.png|«Log Date 7 15 2» Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 04.png Log Date 7 15 2 Storyboard 05.png Alone at Sea Board 1.png|«Alone at Sea» Alone at Sea Board 2.png Alone at Sea Board 3.png Alone at Sea Board 4.png Alone at Sea Board 5.png Alone at Sea Board 6.png Alone at Sea Board 13.png Alone at Sea Board 14.png Alone at Sea Board 15.png Alone at Sea Board 16.png Alone at Sea Board 36.png Gemharveststoryboard10.png|«Gem Harvest» Steven's Dream Sequence Colin Howard 1.jpg}«Steven's Dream» Steven's Dream Sequence Colin Howard 2.jpg Steven's Dream Sequence Colin Howard 3.jpg The Zoo Board 1.png|«The Zoo» The Zoo Board 2.jpg The Zoo Board 6.png The Zoo Board 7.png The Zoo Board 8.png The Zoo Board 10.png The Zoo Board 11.png The Zoo Board 12.png The Zoo Board 13.png Thatwillbeall4.jpg|«That Will Be All» Thatwillbeall5.jpg Thatwillbeall6.jpg That Will Be All Sequence Colin Howard.jpg Lion 4 Storyboard 6.png|«Lion 4: Alternate Ending» Reunited Storyboard 4.png|«Reunited» Change Your Mind SB27.png|«Change Your Mind» Change Your Mind SB33.png Steven Universe The Movie - "True Kinda Love" Exclusive Animatic|«Steven Universe: The Movie» Movie Earth Kissin Board 3.png E532319d-7630-4df7-83e5-71cd7271e212.jpg Movie Earth Kissin Board 4.png 13bdaa54-7cd7-40d6-b94f-63937b639f37.jpg 4eb3f96f-7bed-40cd-bd36-3eee14ee1ef7.jpg 184e0d5e0-62b3-4d3c-8ca0-00657c01f12c.jpg SU Future Intro Board Animation.gif|опенинг «Steven Universe Future» Промо арты Laser Light Cannon Promo Art.jpg|промо «Laser Light Cannon» Laser Light Cannon Promo Art 2.jpg|промо «Laser Light Cannon» Coach steven.jpgoach s.gif|промо «Coach Steven» от Пола Виллеко Ocean Gem Non Spoiler Promo.png|промо «Ocean Gem» от Джо Джонстона Ocean Gem Promo.png|полная версия промо «Ocean Gem» House Guest Promo.jpg|промо «House Guest» от Ламара Абрамса House Guest Promo 2.png|промо «House Guest» от Хеллен Джо House Guest Drawing.gif|промо «House Guest» от Эфраин Фариас Space Race SU.png|промо «Space Race» от Джо Джонстона Promoart.jpg|промо «The Test» от Хилари Флоридо Maximum capacity.jpg|промо «Maximum Capacity» от Хилари Флоридо Story For Steven Promo by Jeff Liu.png|промо «Story for Steven» от Джеффа Лью Political Power Promo by Hilary Florido.jpg|промо «Political Power» от Хилари Флоридо August promo.jpg|промо 2 сезона StevenBomb 2 Promo.jpg|промо Второй Стивен-бомбы StevenBomb 2 Promo Amber Rogers.png|промо Второй Стивен-бомбы от Эмбер Крэгг We need to talk promo.jpg|промо «Need to Talk]» от Хилари Флоридо We Need to Talk storyboard 10.png|промо «We Need to Talk» от Кэти Митрофф Steven Universe Season 2 Episode 62 Still.jpg|промо «We Need to Talk» от Кэти Митрофф 4c StevenUniverse CN-Rotator.jpg|промо Лета Стивена» Joe Johnston Mr Greg Promo.jpeg|промо«Mr. Greg» от Джо Джонстона Tumblr inline ob9pj60xY21qgff34 500.jpg|промо-арт «Mr. Greg» A lol at C.jpg|промо «Alone at Sea» от Хилари Флоридо Greg the Babysitter Preview.png|промо «Greg the Babysitter» от Ламара Абрамса Gem Harvest CN Promo.png|промо «Gem Harvest» от Cartoon Network Gem Harvest Promo 1.jpg|промо «Gem Harvest» от Хилари Флоридо Steven's Dream Jane Bak Promo.jpg|промо «Steven's Dream» от Джейн Бак. Unused Steven's Dream Jane Bak Promo.png|промо «Steven's Dream» от Джейн Бак. Gem Heist Hilary Florido Promo.jpg|промо «Gem Heist» от Хилари Флоридо. The Zoo Lamar Abrams Promo.png|промо «The Zoo» от Ламара Абрамса CYMPromo2.png|промо «Change Your Mind» от Хилари Флоридо. Модели tumblr mvvcv0Htxg1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg|«Laser Light Cannon» House Guest Model Sheet (1).jpg|«House Guest» Tumblr ngqsixDyLU1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|«Fusion Cuisine» Tumblr ngqs3eBpX31smn4pqo10 1280.jpg|«Lion 3: Straight to Video» Winter Forcast model5.jpg|«Winter Forecast» Winter Forcast model4.jpg Winter Forcast model3.jpg Maximum capacity model1.jpg|«Maximum Capacity» Maximum capacity model10.jpg| Shirt club models2.jpg|«Shirt Club» Shirt club models3.jpg| Shirt club models6.jpg| Shirt club models10.jpg| Story for steven models1.jpg|«Story for Steven» Tumblr ntrmg5gOcV1smn4pqo2 1280.jpg|«The Message» Tumblr nttwo2iFcI1smn4pqo1 1280.jpg|«The Return» We Need to Talk - Characters palettes (Music Video).png|«We Need to Talk» Tumblr nuhylwKRrw1smn4pqo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nujngf4kVJ1smn4pqo8 1280.jpg|«Chille Tid» Mr Greg Color Key.png|«Mr. Greg» Mr Greg Color Key 2.png|«Mr. Greg» Скетчи tumblr_nprksxGfK41qcm2uao4_500.png|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Greg Floatie.png|Рисунок Коулмана Энгла katmorrisgreg.jpg|Рисунок Кэт Моррис pinkfloydgreg.jpg|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар 80'svga.jpg|Рисунок Эмбер Роджерс Tumblr inline ob9pj60xY21qgff34 500.jpg Steven_and_Greg_Halloween_2015.png|Рисунок Йена Джонса-Кварти luEv8Bvr1fI.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар JqfnY9AwKLo.jpg|Концепт-арт Ребекки Шугар Rebecca Sugar Pilot Drawing 20161210.jpeg|Арт от Ребекки Шугар с 2011/2012 Rose and Greg drawing.png|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Steven's Dream concept art.jpg|Ранние скетчи для серии «Steven's Dream» от Ребекки Шугар Rose and Greg.jpg SU crew zine.PNG|Рисунок от Джейн Бак Rose and Greg nails.PNG|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Rose and greg early sketch.PNG|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Greg and Steven sketch.PNG|Рисунок Ребекки Шугар Другое Mr universe van.png|Фургон Грэга Guitar dad.png|Грэг зажигает на гитаре в опенинге второго сезона en:Greg Universe/Gallery/Official Artwork Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей